


color me like i'm yours

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makeup artist au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Preparing for her wedding, Taryn takes her best friend to the salon to test out her makeup and hairdo. Meanwhile Levi is very fascinated by the makeup artist and his magic.





	color me like i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is a me with the happy prompt for schmico week which is being hosted by [justnotperfectly](http://justnotperfectly.tumblr.com)!  
> Also thanks to my boo [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/) for betaing. ♥♥♥

Levi took his duties as best man very serious. He would do anything in his power to make his friend’s wedding planning easier. He accompanied her every single time when she was looking for dresses and shoes, helped her pick between two identical looking shades of yellow, calmed her down when everything just got too much and never ever complained about anything. All in all, he was a really good best man. 

Today, they were going to the salon to test out Taryn’s wedding make up and hairdo. He was at least somehow familiar with the dresses and other stuff but make up was a whole other thing. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about going there. It’s not like someone would pull out a test and if he got too many answers wrong, they would take away his best man card. He could just sit there and chat about other things with Taryn. Getting nervous about it was absolutely ridiculous. 

Maybe it was just the lack of sleep. Who knew? 

When he pulled up to the parking lot, he already saw his friend and her fiancée. He smiled softly as they kissed before Taryn opened the door to climb into the passenger seat.  

“Have much fun today, bambina,” Carina said and waved at Levi. “And you tappo, don’t get too overwhelmed,” she laughed. 

“You know, I asked your brother what that meant, and he laughed. He just laughed right into my face. So, I’m not sure anymore if you’re saying this lovingly or if you secretly hate me,” Levi replied as he squinted at her. 

“Oh, do not worry, if I hated you, I wouldn’t call you any cutesy name,” she assured before she gave him a wink and closed the door. 

“She’s really perfect for you,” Levi snickered and started driving to the salon. 

“Yeah, she is,” Taryn giggled and looked out of the window, watching the fluffy clouds at the sky. She smiled as the thought of the night when Carina proposed to her last summer.  

 _Carina had taken her to the small town in Italy where she grew up._ _O_ _n their last evening t_ _here_ _,_ _she had organized this beautiful dinner on the balcony of their room_ _._ _R_ _ose petals were_ _spread across the whole floor_ _and a single candle was burning bright on the table. Behind_ _it,_ _the view of the near beach_ _was breathtaking, with_ _the sound of waves and smell of sea salt filling the air._  

 _It felt truly magical and_ _Taryn_ _couldn’t help but to_ _admire_ _the scenery until Carina’s soft touch on her hips pulled her back to reality._  

 _“So, do you like it?” Carina whispered into her ear_ _,_ _lightly_ _kissing_ _her girlfriend’s neck._  

 _“I love it,” she breathed and turned around, pulling Carina close_ _,_ _kissing her_ _softly. “I love you,” she added._  

 _“I love you too, bambina.” Carina smiled and caressed Taryn’_ _s cheek before taking her ha_ _n_ _d, le_ _a_ _ding her to the table._ _As they enjoyed_ _their_ _dinner, the sky slowly darkened. And by the time they finished eating, the first stars had already risen and shined brightly at the reddish sky. The sight was_ _just incredible._ _Taryn kept staring at it for two solid minutes until she heard her girlfriend clearing her throat._  

 _“Sorry I was just so stunned by the_ _–_ _What are you doing?” Taryn’s eyes_ _widened_ _as she saw her girlfriend down on one knee right in in front of her._ _She felt her_ _heart pounding and internally cursed herself for it. No, this was definitely not what she thought it would be. No, she should_ _n’t_ _get her hopes up, they only have been together for a year. And they just moved in together. No, she was definitely not_ _going to ask her to_ _–_

 _“Bambina. Taryn_ _.” Carina voice was soft. Softer than usual._  

 _“I love you so much. You are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last I see before falling asleep. And I don’t wanna have it any other way. I want to share milestones and I want to laugh and fight and make up. And I want to do all of it with you. So, Taryn Helm, amore mio, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?”_  

“Oh, by the way. The make-up artist is really hot. And gay,” she winked. 

“What? How do you even know that? Just because he’s –“ 

“Oh, don’t kid yourself. I asked him.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Why? Because he’s hot and you’re single. For far too long now.” 

“Taryn,” Levi whined. “I can look for guys by myself,” he muttered and shook his head. 

“And yet you don’t. Just – I don’t know. You obviously don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m just saying.” She shrugged. 

“Just because you found your soulmate, doesn’t mean that you have to try and find one for me. I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to worry about me,” he said softly. 

“I – “ She sighed. “You’re my best friend and I just want you to be as happy as I am.” 

“I know. And that’s really sweet, but I’m good,” Levi assured and patted her hand before he took a right turn to enter the big parking lot. After getting out of the car, they walked the few minutes until they arrived at the salon.  

“Hello and welcome. Can I help you?” A young woman asked as they approached the counter.  

“Hello. Yes, I have an appointment with Nico to test out hair and make up for my wedding,” Taryn explained quickly. The woman looked at the planner in front of her and nodded after a few seconds. 

“Of course dear, follow me,” she said and lead them to the backroom, showing Taryn her chair before rushing out to get another one for Levi. When she came back, however, she wasn’t alone. An Adonis of a man accompanied her, and for a moment Levi forgot how to breathe.  

“Well hello there, beautiful. Ready to test out some make up today?” He asked with a charming smile as he entered the room. 

What was his voice? It was probably the deepest and smoothest voice Levi has ever heard. He was sure that he could ask him for anything in this world and Levi would gladly do it. 

“Oh yes, I am,” Taryn replied, noticing the change in Levi’s face, hiding her smirk. 

“And who is that handsome man you brought with you?” 

“I – Uh – I’m Levi.” 

“Levi, huh? That’s a really pretty name,” Nico noted and winked at him, causing Levi to let his phone glide out of his hands, landing on the floor with a loud thud. With a sharp inhale, his eyes widened, cheeks redden, and he wanted to instantly die right here right now. He quickly bent down to grab it, putting it back into his pocket. 

 _Okay, conceal, don’t feel_. He could see that big fat smirk on Nico’s lips and wanted to wipe it away with his own lips. Wait, what? 

“Alright Taryn, before we start putting on some primer I’ll test out some foundation shades, okay?” Nico asked with a smile.  

“Sure, go ahead.”  

He nodded and carefully clipped her hair out of her face to avoid plastering it with foundation. 

“So, tell me. How did you and your fiancée meet?” He asked as he turned around to pick up a few shades that he thought could be a match to Taryn’s fair skin.  

“Oh, well. We work at the same hospital. A few months after she arrived here, we were both at a wedding and I was drunkenly about to confess my feelings to someone else, a very straight someone else, but she stopped me. She called me bambina and, I guess I kinda fell for her in that moment. I didn’t realize it for a few more months though,” she chuckled.  

“Aww that’s so cute,” Nico cooed. He studied the shades closer and sponged a little bit onto her cheek. It was a perfect match. He grinned triumphant laugh and put back the other bottles. 

“Wow,” Levi mumbled. “That was incredible. How do you do that?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You just picked out one of these and put it on her face and it looks perfect! That’s – wow,” Alright Levi, keep it in your pants.  

Nico almost blushed because he felt so flattered. Levi was really cute. He was a little shorter than him, his hair had a fluff in it and his glasses framed his face perfectly. And his voice was incredibly cute how it hitched up when he was excited. At least Nico thought it was excitement. 

“Oh, I guess it’s just practice. I’ve been doing this for over six years now, so I got used to finding shades that are as close to perfection as possible. Makes the job a lot easier,” Nico explained with a grin. He then removed the dot of foundation and applied the primer. 

“Okay, and what is that now? It looks like some kind of gel.” 

“That’s primer. It basically helps so that your foundation stays put longer.” 

“Ohhh. That’s nifty.” He heard Taryn snicker. Nifty? Did he really just say nifty? He couldn’t even remember ever using that word before. Nifty. Who was he? His mother? His mother used words like nifty. But in his whole 26 years of walking on this earth, he himself never even touched a word like that. Nifty.  

Nico laughed breathily. “I agree. It’s pretty nifty.”  

He wasn’t sure if he was mocking him or trying to make him feel better, but judging from that smile, Levi was sure that he was just trying to be nice. He still wanted to die on the spot though. 

“So you two know each other from work, huh?” The make-up artist asked, looking over to Levi who had been pretty quiet for the past 10 minutes. Surprised by the sudden involvement in the conversation he nodded a bit too eager before croaking out a “Uh, yes.” 

He cleared his throat. “Uhm, yes. We met in our intern year,” he added, his voice now a bit steadier. It was really hard to speak with this gorgeous man in the room. How was he supposed to ever be okay again? 

“That’s nice. Okay, so I finished applying the foundation. You said you wanted a more natural look, so which kind of colors do you want in there? More earthy and matte brown tones, or golden shiny ones?” Nico asked as he opened the big eyeshadow palette in his hands. Levi gasped a little when he saw all those different shades. They all looked so similar but were still different.  Some were shiny, some were matte. There were different tones of brown, but also red and orange. One looked like a warm copper and Levi thought it was so pretty. It was probably too intense for Taryn’s planned look, but it was still really nice, and he would love to see what Nico could do with that color. 

“I don’t really know to be honest. I’d like it to be a little smoky. And shiny. So, I guess not that natural at all,” she laughed.  

“No problem, that’s why we’re doing this today. We can try out as much as you want, really. So, if there’s something you don’t like, just say it, we got all the time in the world,” Nico reassured and gave her a warm smile.  

“Wow, you’re so nice. Levi, isn’t he so nice?” She asked with a smirk, turning her head to look at her friend who had to swallow audibly due to the sudden attention on him. 

“Y-Yeah. You’re really nice. Are you also doing her make up at the actual wedding or…?” He trailed off. Maybe it was a stupid question. Oh, of course it was a stupid question. Why would he do the testing if he didn’t– 

“Yes, I’ll be there. So as her best man you’ll be with her when she gets ready for the big day, right?” It was weird, but somehow Nico’s eyes sparkled as he asked that. It made Levi’s heart beat a little bit faster. Goddamnit, Taryn. 

“I – uh yes. Sure, of course.” 

Nico grinned content. “Oh, happy day.”  

Levi was a little confused as to why he would say that, but maybe he was just looking to much into it. He was definitely not so happy just because that meant that he would be able to see Levi again, right? No, definitely not. But what if he was though?  

“Alright, so how about we’re trying out a smokey eye first? With a little shiny finish?” Nico then suggested as he brought his attention back to the client in front of him.  

“Sounds great,” Taryn agreed with a grin. Her friend was still pretty flustered, and she loved it.  

As Nico applied the eyeshadow, Levi was watching him. The man was just gorgeous. His hair looked so soft and the way he was pressing his lips together to concentrate was really cute. Like, just unbelievably cute. And shit, he was tall. So tall. 

“So, what do we think?” Nico asked as he gave Taryn a small hand mirror. Giving it an intense inspection, she furrowed her brow a little. 

“Hmm. I like it, but I think it could have a little pop of color,” she said. “Maybe a pinkish tone?” She added. 

Nico nodded. “Yes, pink sounds good,” he agreed as he switched to another palette with more vibrant colors in it.  

“So uhm, what about that one?” Levi asked after a few seconds, pointing to a light magnolia pink. 

“Oh yes, that one is pretty,” Nico agreed. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. And if the bride-to-be is okay with suggestions coming from you, we could test that one out.” 

“Just go nuts,” she snickered. 

As Nico applied the pink tones and rest of the make up, they were chatting about how Taryn and Levi met and became friends. Levi was glad that she didn’t bring up the  _glasses_  incident. Not that he cared what Nico thought of him. Of course not. Why would he? He didn’t even know the guy. So why would he even care? There’s no reason. 

“Oh my god, you’re a gift sent from heaven,” Taryn exclaimed excited when Nico was done. He was truly some sort of make-up wizard. She has never seen such a flawless eyeshadow on herself.  

Nico smiled proud and gently squeezed her shoulder. “With such a beautiful canvas, it wasn’t that hard of a job,” he replied with a grin. 

“Such a charmer, you know what you’re doing, don’t you?” She laughed with Nico chiming in. 

“Okay, so do you want anything changed? Color-wise or do you want some more eyeliner? A different blush shade? Or a special lipstick? You said you wanted a peachy blush and red lipstick. Are these okay?”  

“They’re really great, thank you so much, Nico. You did a fantastic job,” Taryn said with a big smile on her face. She felt so good right now that she almost couldn’t wait to get home and kiss her fiancée. 

“Oh, thank you, darling. Alright, then I’ll get Gina who will do your hair, okay? And when she’s done, you’ll tell me, if you still feel comfortable with that foundation and lipstick, yes?”  

Taryn nodded and looked over to Levi. Her friend had been pretty silent the past few minutes and she didn’t know if I was because he was so mesmerized by Nico or if he was pissed at her. She inhaled to say something, but Levi interrupted her. 

“You look really beautiful, Taryn. I mean, you already did before, but this looks really nice. Carina is going to die when she sees you. Especially with that dress,” he said, causing his friend to beam. 

“Oh thank god, I thought you might be pissed.” 

“Pissed?” 

“Because I’ve been pushing the two of you…” 

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re not pushing. I was way too amazed by that magic that he was performing. Like, wow make up is so complex. All these different steps look so complicated. And all these colors were so pretty. How do you just decide on a handful?” 

“Yeah, it’s hard deciding when you just see the wide variety of eyeshadows in one palette,” Nico’s deep voice chimed in as he and a young woman with ginger curls entered the room. She introduced herself as Gina and started talking to Taryn about the updo that she wanted. 

Meanwhile Nico was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and looked at Levi. He was handsome. His soft curls looked so fluffy and his glasses were really cute. They fit him. And his stubbles were just hot. 

He noticed that Levi was kinda just awkwardly sitting next to them, so maybe he should just talk to him? Maybe even suggest showing him how to use make up? Play a little with the eyeshadows? Of course, only because he wanted his customer and company happy. That’s all, of course. 

“So uhm,” he cleared his throat which instantly got him Levi’s attention. “Did you ever use make up before?” Nico asked him, cocking his head to the side. 

“Me? Uh, no. Not really. As a child I once got ahold of my mom’s lipstick, but I accidentally broke it and after that, she hid them all very well from me,” Levi told him with a chuckle.  

“What? You never told me!” He heard Taryn’s voice. 

“You never asked,” he countered. Nico just laughed breathily. 

“If you want… I could show you. You know, I could do you... your eyeshadow,” he corrected himself with a smirk. “You pick out the color and I’ll put it onto your eyelid, explaining where I’m putting it and why I’m using which brush.”  

“That sounds fun. So uh - yeah, let’s do that,” Levi agreed with a wide grin. 

“Okay, then come over here with your chair so that we have some space.” Nico guided him to the other end of the room, placing his utensils on a stand and getting the eyeshadow base. 

Levi watched the make-up artist with dreamy eyes. He was really nice. Not once has he laughed at or made fun of him when he didn’t know something. With a lot of patience, he explained what everything was and now he even offered to show him how to use it. Oh god. He just realized that this meant that Nico would be very close to his face. 

“So, is there a specific color you want your look to be based on? I can also get another palette with other shadows if you'd like –“ 

“I uh... I like that one a lot,” Levi said with a shy smile and pointed at the copper eyeshadow that he had previously admired while Nico was still busy with Taryn.  

“Oh,” the make-up artist grinned. “I knew that you were looking at one of those! It's a really pretty color. It'll look gorgeous on you.” 

“You think so?” Levi asked quietly. 

“Of course, I mean just look at you. Anything will look good on you, pretty boy,” he said and winked at him as he leaned over to pick up a crease brush.  

Pretty boy? Did he really just – And then winked at him? Levi blushed furiously and wanted to counter with something, but he was still too shocked to even open his mouth. Noticing that, Nico just grinned and pulled up his stool in front of him. 

“Okay so this is a crease brush…” Nico explained the use of every single brush and told him that, depending on the look of course, the blending brush is usually the most important one.  

As he was opening the palette, he asked Levi to choose a neutral tone for his crease. Carefully, he took off his glasses and put them onto the small table next to them. He then leaned in closer to put on the base, but it felt a little uncomfortable, since his stool was a bit too high and he couldn’t lower it, therefore straining his wrist. 

“Hmm…”  

“What?” 

“It’s just the chair. It’s a bit too high for me to do your make up comfortably. And my stool doesn’t get lower –“ 

“Oh, I mean if it doesn’t work for you then we don’t have to –“ 

“No, no,” Nico reassured before he got up from his stool to slip into Levi’s lap with a grin. “Yeah, much better,” he added and gave him another wink. 

Levi gasped and didn’t know what to say or what to do with his hands. Any position was awkward now. He couldn’t just put them on his thighs or shoulders. 

“Is that okay?” Nico asked carefully and was about to get up, but Levi quickly grabbed his hip to keep him in place. 

“I – uh. Yes, stay.” He looked at Nico and gave him a soft smile. “I mean if that’s more comfortable for you to…” he trailed off as he got lost in Nico’s dark eyes. Those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. 

“Very. Very comfortable,” Nico purred, dipping the brush into the color. “Okay, and now close those beautiful eyes of yours, I’ll put the transition shade into your crease,” he instructed, and Levi did as he was told. Did he just say that his eyes were beautiful? Levi’s mind was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Delicately, the brush touched his eyelid to transfer the reddish-brown pigments. It felt weird, like Nico was trying to stab his eyeball. Which he probably wasn’t doing, but it definitely felt like it.  

“So, I know it can feel a little weird the first time. Just like other things,” he smirked, causing Levi to blush a little and Taryn to laugh out loud. “But you’ll get used to it. Oh, just like those other things,” he added and chuckled. 

“Uhh, it’s okay, I don’t feel much,” Levi mumbled. Nico raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but didn’t say anything. It was kinda cute how he was trying to act tough. While he applied the rest of the make up, Nico explained every single step to Levi who listened closely. It was some serious magic that Nico was practicing right here. 

“And we’re done! Are you ready to see yourself?” 

“To be honest, I don’t know, so just show me I guess,” he chuckled nervously. Nico just nodded and gave him that little hand-held mirror that Taryn had been holding before. He watched Levi’s eyes widen in surprise and smirked. 

“Oh my god, you are a wizard. A make-up wizard. How did you even…?” Levi couldn’t end the sentence, because he was just so impressed by the MUA’s work. 

“With cosmetic school and years of practice,” Nico laughed as he leaned in a little closer again to inspect his work.  

“Beautiful,” he whispered. “The make-up too,” he added with a wink. If Levi would’ve worn foundation, he could’ve hidden the blush that was creeping up his cheeks right now. But he wasn’t, so Nico saw all that and just grinned even wider. 

Levi didn’t know what to say, so he just gave him a shy smile. How did this man get him to blush this often within a span of two hours? He’d been sitting on his lap for the past 30 minutes, how was it possible for him to blush even more?  

“You – uhm,” Levi started but his voice cracked. Yeah, that was just great, wow. Continue.  

“I what?” Nico asked, the grin from before still on his lips. Oh, Levi wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face with his lips so bad. But this was definitely not the right time or place for it. Especially not with Taryn only a few feet away. He already knew that she wouldn’t let Nico sitting in Levi’s lap go like that. It’ll probably the only thing his friend was going to talk about on the way back. 

“You… Would you like to – I don’t know, grab a coffee sometime? With me?” This time his voice didn’t even crack once and Levi was so proud of himself for it. 

“So… like a date?” It was more an observation than a question. Nico wrapped his finger around a loose curl and tucked it behind Levi’s ear. Levi just nodded slightly. 

“I’d love to,” he replied with a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? DId it mend your heart after yesterday's story? Let me know!!
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
